Lo que siento por ti
by VICKY08
Summary: Dedicado a Angie por su cumpleaños :3 xD Mini fic. Lemmon. A Shinchi los celos pueden llevarlo a hacer cualquier cosa. Ya era hora de enseñarle a Ran lo que sentía por ella...
1. Chapter 2

**Mini fic dedicado Angie xD :3 ¡Feliz cumpleaños, bella! Espero que te guste :D**

 **Alerta Lemmon :p**

 **Introducción: Esta historia comienza en el Tropical Land, Shinichi nunca fue convertido en Conan ni se encontró con los hombres de negro :p Puro shin-ran :p**

* * *

¿Cómo podía ser Shinichi tan insensible?

Nada salía bien cuando salía con él.

No podía contener las lágrimas.

− Ya para Ran... No es para tanto −Shinichi se dio vuelta hacia ella y con torpeza le tendió un pañuelo.

− Tú.. No tienes sentimientos − aceptó su consuelo desanimada −. ¿Cómo crees que podría llegar a acostumbrarme a ver asesinatos por todos lados? Supongo que nunca podré tener una cita normal contigo. Siempre todo sale mal.

− Oye, oye. No tuve la culpa de que sucediera algo así. Sé que te impresionas fácil, pero no es para tanto − repentinamente se sonrojó −. Además no tenía ni idea de que esto fuera una cita…. Pensé que te estaba pagando por haber ganado tu torneo de Karate, aunque prácticamente tú me obligaste a hacerlo.

Ahora fue el turno de Ran de ponerse más roja que un tomate.

− Tú… Eres un completo insensible. ¿Acaso no entiendes nunca como me siento? ¡Pues lamento haberte echo perder el tiempo conmigo! − más lágrimas corrían por su rostro y lo miró entre furiosa y avergonzada mientras le tiraba el pañuelo a la cara − Quizá la hubieras pasado mejor con una de tus tantas admiradoras…

− Hey, no me mires así. ¿Cómo se supone que te entienda si no me dices nada? No soy adivino, sabes − al ver que ella comenzaba a caminar, ignorándolo, su enojo floreció y le gritó −. ¡De acuerdo! Si eso es lo que quieres… Claro que la próxima vez invitaré a una de mis fans para salir, ellas sabrán disfrutar más mi compañía que tú y me entenderían.

Ran no tardó en volverse, pero su mirada ya no trasmitía nada. Eso lo preocupó

− Por mí, haz lo quieras. No tienes por qué darme ninguna explicación. Puedes salir a "verdaderas citas", con quien se te de la gana, yo haré lo mismo.

Si Shinichi podía vivir su vida sin ella, podía hacer lo mismo.

¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado de alguien que no tenía en cuenta sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuarle que saldría con otras chicas?

Shinichi no lograba entender lo que ella le estaba diciendo. ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo que tenía a alguien que le gustaba? Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que eso podría llegar a suceder.

Inconscientemente, sus celos aumentaron.

− Ya veo, con que así son las cosas. Haz tu vida entonces, te deseo suerte. La verdad que no creo que nadie quiera estar contigo, siendo como eres, tan caprichosa, llorona y demandante. Y yo que me preocupaba por ti…

Ran no podía soportar ser más humillada de esa manera. Se adelantó y sin más le estampó un golpe que le dio vuelta la cara.

− Lo mismo te digo. No sabes la cantidad de cosas que he tenido que soportar de ti Shinichi Kudo. No te creas que te será tan fácil encontrar a alguien que te aguante como yo lo he hecho por tantos años.

Shinichi se volvió sorprendido, mientras se masajeaba la mandíbula. Ran ya había salido disparada hacia la salida.

Por supuesto que él le demostraría que estaba equivocaba. Ninguna chica podría resistirse al gran Detective, Shinichi Kudo.

…..

− Oye, Ran ¿Qué sucedió entre ti y Kudo? Hace una semana que no se dirigen la palabra y esto ya me esta alarmando − Sonoko estaba sumamente preocupada por su amiga −. Además ¿quieres explicarme por qué ese idiota ahora vive rodeada por sus admiradoras? Es realmente asqueroso…

Se encontraban en la escuela, a la espera de que tocara el timbre.

Por lo que sabía, su amiga había salido con Shinichi al Tropical Land, pero no todo había salido como lo esperaban. Sonoko sabía lo mucho que su Ran se había preparado para esa salida.

Al parecer ese idiota de Kudo, se las había mandado.

Desde que habían vuelto, Ran se veía cada vez más pálida y apenas comía, además sus ojeras denotaban que no estaba durmiendo bien.

− ¿Por qué tendría que explicarte, lo que hace Kudo con su vida? No me interesa…

− Pero tú eres su mejor amiga, ¿no?

Ran justo levantó la vista y vio como Shinichi se acercaba por el pasillo; como desde hace unos días, dos perfectas chicas lo acompañaban. Una rubia y otra con un brillante pelo castaño, se colgaban de sus brazos.

Él les sonreía y les susurraba cosas que la hacían reír tontamente.

− ¿Yo amiga de Kudo? No lo creo… Jamás sería amiga de alguien tan arrogante con él.

Shinichi, aunque parecía distraído dirigió su vista hacia ella. Parecía que había estado escuchando.

Ja, como si le importara.

Luego de la cita al parque, Ran (aún enfadada con él) no lo había esperado para ir a la escuela juntos. Pero no se había esperado verlo más tarde, totalmente despreocupado, rodeada de sus fans, como si no le hubiera importado nada que lo hubiera dejado atrás.

De echo, se habían ignorado completamente… Hasta ese momento.

Ambos sabían que era estúpido lo que estaban haciendo. Nunca podrían estar separados, habían sido los mejores amigos desde los cinco años y Shinichi la había protegido desde pequeños, a pesar de que ella no siempre lo había sabido. Siempre iban a depender uno de otro.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, y ambos pudieron notar el sufrimiento del otro. Pero no iban a admitirlo.

Además, que Ran fingiera que no quería saber nada de su amistad con él, le dio pie a su orgullo para que actuara.

Aprovechó que todos les prestaban atención para atacarla.

− Oh, con que ya veo…. Yo tampoco sería capaz de ser amiga de alguien tan llorona y caprichosa.

Ran no iba a soportar esa ocasión para ser humillada. El corazón se le encogió en cuanto escuchó como las chicas que rodeaban a Shinichi se reían de ella mientras la señalaban.

Salió corriendo, sin hacerle caso a Sonoko que la llamaba a gritos.

− Tú, idiota. − Sonoko no tardó en enfrentarse a Shinichi y lo señaló con el dedo −. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¿Acaso no entiendes como Ran se siente en este momento?

Él, incómodo de que lo regañaran, se le adelantó.

− Otra vez con eso ¿Por qué tengo que andar entendiendo lo que pasa por la cabeza de esa chica?

− Pues la verdad que no eres tan buen detective como crees. Eres bastante ignorante, la verdad − repentinamente se le ocurrió una idea −. Creo que ya es hora de que Ran se olvidé de ti, definitivamente. No pienso verla llorar por ti, nunca más. Si…. − lo miró sonriendo, sabiendo que había captado su completa atención −. Creo que no le hará nada mal acompañarme este fin de semana al campo. Cerca hay unas canchas de tenis de una universidad, capaz que tengamos suerte, y podamos conseguir compañía de algún estudiante. ¿Quién sabe? Seguro que son guapos, adorables, y muchos más atentos que tú.

Sonoko enseguida notó como sus palabras hacían efecto en él. Sus ojos ahora brillaban, furiosos.

Para ella, la única manera de hacerlo reaccionar, era por los celos. Y pensaba disfrutar mucho de ese punto débil.

No dijo nada más y, triunfante salió del aula.

Ahora para poner en marcha su plan, tendría que convencer también a Ran….

…...

Shinichi no podía creérselo.

Estaba en la biblioteca de su casa, intentando concentrarse en la lectura, pero no podía.

Sonoko… Esa maldita…

Sabía que se traía algo entre manos, para burlarse de él. Pero no había esperado con que Ran aceptara a la primera. Aunque quizás ella también era parte del plan.

Lo inquietaba enormemente que las dos chicas se fueran a pasar el fin de semana solas, a la casa de campo de Sonoko. Era un lugar bastante apartado, quien sabe qué cosas podrían pasarles o con _quienes_ podrían encontrarse…

Además si decidían salir a dar un paseo por el bosque, seguramente se perderían, porque ninguna de las dos tenía gran sentido de la orientación, sobre todo Ran.

No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en ella.

¡Diablos!

Frustrado, tiró el último libro de Doyle que había intentado leer, sobre una pila.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella, su rostro se le había aparecido en todos sus sueños. La extrañaba, más de lo que había sospechado.

Ya ni se acordaba de por qué se habían enojado, sólo quería verla sonreír de nuevo, quería volver a su lado.

Lo había comprendido durante esos días.

Ninguna de sus admiradoras, que habían alegado estar locas por él, lo habían animado. No había logrado sentir nada por ninguna de ellas.

Nadie podría reemplazarla, Ran era la única para él, nunca habría otra chica, estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Se complementaban, se conocían demasiado bien como para saber cuando se necesitaban. Con tan solo gestos, ya sabían lo que estaba pasando por la mente del otro.

Shinichi había estado siempre a su lado para cuidarla y protegerla.

Cuando Ran se lastimaba en las prácticas de karate, él enseguida lo notaba y personalmente curaba sus heridas; del mismo modo que ella hacía cuando él jugaba al fútbol.

Sabía desde hace años, que lo que sentía por esa chica, era mucho más que una amistad.

Estaba perdidamente enamorado de Ran pero no se había animado a decírselo, era demasiado vergonzoso. ¿y si se llegaba a burlar de él?

Además para Shinichi estaba prácticamente estaba implícito que siempre estarían juntos… Hasta ese momento…

No podía dejar que otros chicos llegaran a conocer lo maravillosa que podía llegar a ser Ran. Le pertenecía solo a él.

Rayos, sabía que estaba celoso, pero nada le iba a impedir ir en su busca.

Le pediría disculpas de rodillas, si era necesario, pero no dejaría que algún estúpido universitario la tocara.

Tenía un plan en mente…

Llamó a sus padres, seguro que no tenían ningún inconveniente en dejarlo pasar el fin de semana en la casa que ellos tenían en el bosque. Casualmente quedaba a unos metros de la de Sonoko.

Se aseguraría de que fuera un fin de semana inolvidable para ambos.

Pero tenía que darse prisa.

Cuando llamó a la casa de su Ran, le atendió su padre y le avisó que chicas ya habían salido. Un auto de la compañía Susuki había ido a buscarlas esa misma mañana.

…


	2. No te dejaré ir

Ran tenía una extraña sensación, cómo si alguien la estuviera observando.

¿Pero quien podría atreverse a meterse en ese bosque tan alejado?

No se arrepentía por haber aceptado la invitación de Sonoko, le había servido para alejar por un momento a Shinichi de su cabeza.

No pudo no evitar sonreír mientras los débiles rayos del sol del atardecer le acariciaban el rostro.

Definitivamente su "ex" mejor amigo, no le arruinaría ese bonito día.

Ahora se encontraban jugando al tenis en unas canchas cercanas a la casa, Sonoko estaba en busca de unos guapos estudiantes universitarios que según le habían comentando estaban buscando nuevas compañias.

Prácticamente la había obligado a usar un diminuto traje, que no hacían más que mostrar su esbelto cuerpo y pronunciar más sus curvas.

Si Shinichi la viera así…

− ¡Ahí va, Ran! − para su sorpresa, la pelota se le escapó del alcance y se salió de la cancha −. ¡No me digas que estás todavía pensando en Kudo! ¡Ve, rápido a buscarla!

− Eh… Sonoko. Para la próxima, avísame.

− Pero si tu eres la distraída.

Resignada, Ran salió del predio. Por lo que había alcanzado a ver, la pelota había rebotado por entre unos arbustos.

Se alejó unos metros más, adentrándose en el bosque.

− Esta Sonoko… Me pregunto dónde habrá caído….

− ¿Acaso esto es lo que se perdió, cariño?

Ran no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito, asustada.

De entre los árboles, estaba saliendo un chico, sosteniendo su pelota-

Enseguida le pareció de lo más sospechoso, tal vez era él quien la estaba observando. Además ¿De donde había salido?

Se fue acercando lentamente, y ella aprovecho para ponerse en guardia, en caso de que tuviera que defenderse.

Tal vez era uno de los universitarios de los que había hablado tanto Sonoko….

Pero sus ojos negros , que brillaron más al observarla detenidamente de arriba abajo descaradamente , la hicieron desconfiar más.

− Lo siento si te asuste. Pero ¿Qué hace una bella chica como tú, en un lugar como este? ¿Estás en busca de algo de diversión? − le guiñó el ojo en un gesto sugerente, lo que asustó aún más a Ran.

− Oye, lo lamento. No se quien eres. No tengo por qué contestarte. Mi amiga me esta esperando y sino me aparezco empezará a sospechar. − le tendió la mano para que le diera la pelota y ese fue su error.

− Pues yo no me lo creo. No creo que note su ausencia, por un tiempo − antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, tironeó de ella y la obligó a adentrarse en el bosque −. No estarías vestida de esa forma, por estos lados si fueras realmente tan inocente.

En cuanto a Ran se le ocurrió gritar, él la arrastró contra un árbol y le tapó la boca con una mano.

Ella apartó el rostro en cuanto vio sus intenciones de besarla, intentó safarze, pero el tipo sabía defenderse porque ninguna de sus patadas logró herirlo.

Cuando vio que ella no pensaba quedarse quieta, finalmente la tumbó de un golpe en el rostro.

− Si que eres difícil... sólo te estaba proponiendo algo de diversión..

Ran, más asustada que antes, con el rostro doliéndole y comenzando a hincharse se intentó incorporar y se giró a observarlo.

No sabía quién era ese tipo, pero había echo bien en desconfiar de él.

Pero aún no veía como podría salir de ahí tan fácil. Estaba sola….

Se alegró al pensar que por lo menos no había sido Sonoko quien se había metido en esa situación..

Si Shinichi estuviera ahí…

Si no hubiera sido tan estúpidamente celosa y orgullosa, podría haber estado en ese momento en su casa o en la de él, ambos plácidamente leyendo algo de la biblioteca, o viendo una película; como hacían cada fin de semana.

No llegó a levantarse porque sintió un fuerte dolor en el tobillo.

Maldición, desde comienzos de la semana le había comenzado a doler por el gran entrenamiento que se había obligado a hacer para descargar un poco sus preocupaciones. Había sentido la molestia toda la semana, pero al parecer, ahora había llegado a su límite.

Si Shinichi hubiera estado con ella, se hubiera dado cuenta enseguida de su molestia y la habría obligado a que descansara….

Shinichi….

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro….

El desconocido, aprovechó la ocasión para levantarla de un tirón. Ella se preparó para un nuevo golpe cuando repentinamente cayó al suelo de nuevo.

El tipo, la había soltado.

Ran volvió a abrir los ojos sorprendida, y más lágrimas, ( esta vez de alivio) brotaron.

− Shinichi…

Por supuesto que era él.

¿Quién más podría haber derribado al deslincuente de esa manera con tan solo una pelota de fútbol?

Lo vio aparecer más claramente entre los árboles, y no pudo evitar asustarse, ante su mirada colérica.

Por suerte, no era dirigida, sino al chico desmayado a sus pies.

− Shinichi…. ¿Qué…. Qué haces aquí? − cómo pudo intentó levantarse pero el dolor la obligó a lanzar un quejido.

Él finalmente fijó su atención en ella, pero su mirada no cambio.

− Tú.. IDIOTA.. ¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A METERTE TÚ SOLA EN EL BOSQUE? ¿SABES LO QUE PODRÍA HABERTE PASADO?

Ran no pudo evitar encogerse antes sus gritos. Aunque sabía que no era su culpa, no pudo evitar que más lagrimas cayeran por su rostro.

− Yo… lo siento. Lo siento tanto….

Shinichi no tardó en canalizar su repentina ira, por supuesto que ella no tenía nada por lo que disculparse.

Suspiró, se acercó hacia ella y se agachó a su altura. Le corrió con ternura el cabello del rostro.

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto, cuando notó la hinchazón de su lado izquierdo.

− Sh… Ran. Tranquila, ya estoy aquí − al fin la abrazó, fuerte, cómo había estado esperando desde hacía tiempo −. Yo soy el que lamenta haberte asustado − apoyó su cabeza sobre el pelo de ella −. No tienes nada por lo que disculparte. Ojala hubiera llegado antes, no sabes el susto que me dio, cuando Sonoko me dijo que habías desaparecido.

Ran finalmente se desahogó contra su pecho. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, con fuerza, como si eso la acercara aún más.

Era tan cálido…

Shinichi sólo la sostuvo, intentando él también tranquilizarse a su vez.

El susto que se había llevado, no lo olvidaría tan fácil.

Pasaron unos minutos, antes de que volvieran a hablar.

− ¿Estas mejor?

Ella levantó a regañadientes el rostro y lo miró.

− Sí.. yo… ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?.. ¿cómo…?

− ¡Ran! ¡Shinichi! ¡Qué bueno que al fin los encontramos! ¿Qué es lo que sucedió aquí?

Sonoko había llegado para arruinarles el momento. No pudo evitar lanzar un grito al ver al atacante aún inconsciente al lado de ellos.

Ran se apartó un poco para verla, y vio con alivio que no estaba sola. Un policía la acompañaba.

Shinichi también se dio la vuelta y les explicó toda la situación y el oficial no tardó en arrestar y llevarse al delincuente

Sonoko, al comprender que a su amiga no le había pasado nada demasiado grave, finalmente sonrió aliviada, a la vez que las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos. Se abalanzó sobre su amiga, aún en el piso y la abrazó apartando a Shinichi de un empujón.

A él por supuesto que no les gusto nada.

− Me alegró tanto de que estés bien, Ran. Te quiero amiga, no sé que habría pasado si te hubiera pasado algo. Todo esto fue mi culpa….

Ran, por su parte le dio torpes palmadas en la espalda.

− No te preocupes amiga, estoy bien. Por favor, no llores.

− Oigan, ya basta. Ran ¿cómo puedes estar consolando a Sonoko si ella no es la que esta herida? − Shinichi se estaba comenzando a impacientar.

− Oye, no tienes por qué ser tan grosero…

− No, no tiene razón Ran. Mira como está tu rostro. Tenemos que volver rápido a casa para curarte y…

− No creo que eso sea posible…

Antes de que ambas pudieran reaccionar, Shinichi se acercó y tomó en brazos a Ran.

Ella sintió cómo la apretaba fuerte contra su pecho y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

− Lo lamento Sonoko, pero tendrás que volver a la casa sola. Este fin de semana, Ran es mía… − un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro, pero eso no disminuyó su determinación.

− Oye ¿de que éstas hablando? Yo no soy nada tuya, ¿recuerdas? Suéltamente…. ¡Sonoko! − intentó soltarse, pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

Pero su amiga ahora se encontraba sonriendo de oreja a oreja

− De acuerdo. Te dejaré que cuides de MI amiga, pero si le llegas hacer sufrir, la pagarás caro, Kudo − divertida se dio la vuelta −. Nos vemos el domingo, Ran y espero que me cuentes todos los detalles.

Ambos la vieron como tarareando se dirigía hacia la casa, uno de sus custodios había aparecido, al parecer para esperarla.

Ran no se había dado cuenta de que se había metido tanto entre los árboles. Pensando en eso, no se dio cuenta del momento en que Shinichi comenzó a adentrarse más en la espesura.

− Hey ¿qué te piensas que estás haciendo?

Shinichi bajó la vista y la miró también sonriendo.

− ¿Pues que crees? Te estoy secuestrando, y más vale que no te resistas.

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar la levantó más, y la colgó por encima de uno de sus hombros.

No pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada, antes sus replicas. No iba a dejarla ir, no tan fácilmente.

Ella iba a ser suya, para siempre

* * *

Proximo cap ... xD


	3. Chapter 3

Ran se dio cuenta enseguida que Shinichi no pensaba responder ninguna de sus preguntas.

Pero ¿Hacia donde demonios se dirigían?

Volvió a golpearlo en la espalda por décima vez; ya se comenzaba a marear de tanto estar con la cabeza colgado, pero él tampoco hizo caso a sus réplicas.

− Shinichi ya bájame, puedo caminar, estoy bien. Déjate de tanto misterio, me estás poniendo nerviosa.

Para su desesperación él pareció burlarse de ella, dándole una palmada en su trasero.

− Auch.. ¡Eso dolió, idiota!

Sin embargo Shinichi le contestó serio por primera vez.

− Tienes suerte, porque eso es lo menos que te mereces. Mira por lo que me estás haciendo pasar, es obvio que no te puedes cuidar sola. Yo no estoy y mira como terminas − Ran lo sintió suspirar profundamente −. Encima crees que estás bien, pero no lo estás. Si te pusiera sobre los pies seguro que no aguantarías ni tu propio peso.

− ¿Qué? Eso no es cierto − con todas sus fuerzas se retorció, lanzándole puños y tratando de erguirse sobre su espalda, hasta que finalmente logró que él la soltara.

Shinichi lanzó una maldición al ver que se le resbalaba de los brazos y caía de seco sobre el piso húmedo.

Él tenía razón, cuando pudo incorporarse, el dolor de su tobillo regresó.

No pudo evitar sentirse humillada y bajo la vista avergonzada, mientras las lágrimas aparecían por su rostro.

− Tonta, ¿Por qué nunca me escuchas cuando te hablo? Rayos… − él se agachó a su lado y tiernamente le corrió el cabello de su rostro para poder observarla directo a los ojos −. La verdad que eres la persona más testaruda que conozco.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Shinichi la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó, sin importarle que sus ropas se mancharan o sus rodillas se rasparan.

Si Ran podía soportar el dolor, él también podría.

− Shinichi….

− Sólo deja que cuide de ti, después te contestaré todo lo que quieras ¿de acuerdo?

A ella no le quedó otra que asentir, y no pudo evitar acurrucarse más contra su pecho. Era tan cálido…

− De acuerdo, pero por lo menos dime hacia donde vamos. O qué es lo que te trajo aquí.

Shinichi por su parte, decidió ponerse en marcha al ver que más sombras le oscurecían el camino. Volvió a tomarla en brazos y, para su suerte, Ran esta vez no se resistió, sino que rodeó su cuello para apretarse más contra él.

− Ahora lo que más me importa es curar tus heridas. Nos dirigimos hacia la casa de campo de mis padres, por supuesto. Veníamos durante algunos veranos y Sonoko también solía unirse a nosotros, ¿no recuerdas?

Algunos recuerdos vagos volvieron a su mente, pero de eso hacia ya tanto tiempo…

Ahora que se encontraba más cómoda y a gusto, solo se limitó a asentir débilmente antes de que el cansancio pudiera con ella.

Había estado tan tensa durante la semana, que tal vez la única cosa que le había faltado era esa calidez que sólo Shinichi sabía transmitirle.

No tardó el sueño en vencerla.

…

Ran se despertó lentamente al sentir algo húmedo sobre su mejilla.

Molesta por haber sido interrumpida en tan lindo sueño, abrió los ojos furiosa.

− Ya, Sonoko…

Parpadeó unos segundos, confusa, al darse cuenta de donde estaba y quién era la persona que estaba agachado en frente suyo.

− Veo que los golpes de esta tarde, te han afectado bastante ¿Cómo puedes confundirme? − Shinichi apartó la compresa frisa de su mejilla y la dejó sobre una mesita.

Ahí Ran se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un enorme salón y que él la había acostado en un sofá. No recordaba nada exactamente de cómo había llegado a ahí.

A pesar de que ella sabía que él ahora sí se estaba burlando, notó rastros de preocupación y cansancio en su rostro, como si no hubiera descansado en los últimos días. Quizás todo ese tiempo que habían pasado apartados, lo habían sufrido del mismo modo.

− Lo siento… yo solo, estoy un todo confundida por todo esto − bajó la vista avergonzada de nuevo.

Últimamente se sentía más torpe de lo normal al lado de Shinichi, lo que era ridículo, dado el tiempo que pasaban juntos, prácticamente casi toda su vida.

− Hey, no te preocupes más ¿de acuerdo? − Shinichi se incorporó, con la intención de darle un poco más de espacio.

Interrumpió sus movimientos, en cuanto, sintió el tironeo en su ropa. Se quedó unos segundos embobado mirando los ojos brillantes de Ran.

− Por favor… No te vayas de nuevo.

Si ella supiera lo mucho que lo tentaba… De hecho, ya sabía que no podía resistirse más a sus encantos.

Sonriendo, tomó las manos de ella y las apartó de su cuerpo, pero antes de que ella volviera a protestar, le hizo un gesto para que se corriera y se sentó a su lado, enfrentándola.

Ya la había tenido suficiente en brazos, como para poder seguir tocándola sin evitar lanzarse de lleno sobre ella.

− De acuerdo, creo que ya podemos hablar. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber primero?

− Pues yo… antes que nada quería disculparme contigo… − todavía se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

− ¿Disculparte? ¿De qué?

− ¡Cómo puede decir eso! − ella alzó la vista conmocionada −. ¡Pues por todo! Lamento haberme comportado como una verdadera idiota, sé que logré enojarte. ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Todo lo que dije! Fui una real idiota al negar que eres mi mejor amigo… ¡Por favor, no vuelvas a dejarme sola! No creo que pudiera soportarlo… Y encima tú vienes y me salvas, cómo si nada hubiera ocurrido. ¡No se como puedo mirarte siquiera a la cara, después del modo terrible de comportarme!

No pudo evitarlo y las lágrimas brotaron en sus ojos. Restregó el rostro con sus manos y no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de sorpresa cuando Shinichi la rodeó fuerte con sus brazos y la atrajo contra su pecho.

Diablos, se le haría difícil separarse de él, si seguían de ese modo. ¿Pero por qué lo hacía? Nunca, había visto a Shinichi tan cariñoso, ni siquiera con su madre, de la que solía huir cada vez que ella se le abalanzaba para mimarlo.

Se sonrojó más que nunca.

− Tonta, yo también fui culpable de que nos separáramos. − le susurró al oído mientras ella le rodeaba inconscientemente la cintura con los brazos −. Yo soy el que debería disculparme contigo. Fui muy cruel con mis palabras el día en que salimos al Tropical Land, pero la verdad era que estaba demasiado avergonzado como para admitir que realmente deseaba tener una cita contigo. Fui un idiota…

No quería por nada del mundo que Ran viera su cara en ese momento, sería demasiado...

Sin embargo, ella logró soltarse de su abrazo y tomó su rostro entre las manos para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

− Shinichi…− no pudo resistirse y le acarició una mejilla con el dorso de una mano −. Todo este tiempo, fuimos unos idiotas ¿no crees?

Su rostros sonrojado, el brillo de sus ojos y la risita que emergió de sus labios, fue suficiente para él.

Ya no pudo aguantarse más y la besó...

* * *

perdón de nuevo por la tardanza :p ya estoy subiendo el el cap q sigue asi q a no desesperar ¿? ajaj acepto quejas, consejos, tomatazos¿? xD Angie espero q te guste :D y lo mismo digo para el/ la q se tomó el tiempo de leer esto :p


	4. Chapter 4

Advertencia Lemmon xD

* * *

Ran parpadeó unos segundos sorprendida.

¿Acaso eso era cierto?

Era como su sueño de hace unos momentos. Nunca pensó que podría hacerse realidad.

Shinichi, su amado Shinichi, la estaba besando…

Era lo primera vez que pasaba por esto, de modo que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Pero no tuvo que pensar demasiado, al parecer por instinto su cuerpo estaba preparado para responderle.

Movió con delicadeza sus labios sobre los de él y Shinichi no pudo evitar responder con un murmullo de satisfacción. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse.

Shinichi lentamente tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos para atraerla más hacia él, si es que fuera posible.

Los labios de Ran eran tan suaves y delicados cómo lo había sospechado. No pudo evitar tomar suavemente entre los suyos su labio inferior a modo de caricia.

Ella, por supuesto que no se negó.

Inconscientemente, se fueron acostados sobre el sofá, Shinichi por encima. Finalmente se dieron cuenta en el momento en que se quedaron sin aliento.

Shinichi tomó una gran bocanada de aire y miró el rostro sonrojado de Ran..

Él se inclinó y posó de nuevo un beso suave sobre sus labios y refregó su nariz contra la de ella.

− Ran… nunca pensé que esto finalmente pasaría − se miraron a los ojos unos segundos fijamente y no pudieron evitar sonreír de felicidad al ver reflejado en el otro sus sentimientos.

Sabían que no había necesidad de muchas más palabras, pero ella no pensaba dejar escapar la oportunidad.

− Shinichi yo… − ella aprovechó y lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos −. Se que he sido un idiota, y que tengo un montón de defectos, pero por favor, no te vuelvas a alejar de mí. − inspiró profundo, queriendo bajar la mirada pero no lo hizo; ni parpadeó −. Espero que no te rías de mi después de esto, y capaz que no sientas lo mismo por mí, pero…. Shinichi, yo….estoy enamorada de ti… Realmente te amo.

Él se quedó unos segundos en silencio, sólo observándola. Y ella no tardó en ponerse nerviosa e intentó apartar su rostro, pero Shinichi se lo impidió.

Para su sorpresa, él acarició su mejilla con una mano y le beso una lagrima que había empezado a correr pro su rostro, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

− ¿Shinichi?

− Sh…. − Shinichi comenzó a susurrar contra su oído − Yo también te amo, más de lo que te imaginas − no pudo evitar lanzar una risita al sentir como su pulso se aceleraba frente a sus palabras y su cercanía −. De echo, no creo que pudiera alejarme de ti, aunque me lo pidieras. Estoy tan enamorado de ti Ran, que ya ni recuerdo desde cuando lo hago.

Levantó el rostro y vio más lágrimas que surgían de su rostro.

− Tonta….No llores, se supone que esto tiene que ser un momento feliz ¿no crees? Te lo diré tantas veces que nunca lo olvidarás. Te amo, te amo, te amo tanto…− impulsivamente se dedicó a darle besos por todo el rostro, y ella no pudo evitar reírse por las caricias.

− Ya.. Shinichi . Me haces cosquillas − Ran volvió a rodearlo y atrajo sus rostro al de ella −. Tú eres el tonto, son lágrimas de felicidad, nunca pensé que esto pasaría… Yo también te amo muchísimo, mi maniático detective…

Antes de que él pudiera replicarle, tomó coraje, y finalmente se animó ella a besarlo.

Al principio pensó que la apartaría, porque no le correspondió, pero fue sólo por la sorpresa.

− Pues mira quien resultó ser tan atrevida…. − Shinichi sonrió contra sus labios y Ran sintió su cálido y dulce aliento mezclándose con el suyo − Se que tenemos mucho de que hablar, pero creo que lo dejaremos todo para después.

Esta vez él la tomó por sorpresa al acomodarse más encima suyo, obligándola a que se recostara por completo a lo largo de todo el sofá.

Como vio que Ran no pensaba protestar, se animó a más, bajando sus labios hasta su cuello dejando un suave rostro de humedad a su paso hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pechos.

Sin darse cuenta, sus manos habían acompañado sus movimientos, y ahora lentamente le estaban levantando la pequeña y corta remera. ( si es que se podía considerar así, porque para él no era nada más que un pequeño trazo de tela ).

La sintió temblar antes sus caricias y cuando la escuchó gemir su nombre, eso lo ayudó decidirse.

Ya ni aunque quisiera podría detenerse.

Volvió a levantar su rostro para besarla antes de terminar de sacarle la camiseta por encima de la cabeza. Cuando lo hizo, se volvió a mirar a Ran que sonrojada había apoyado la cabeza sobre los almohadones e intentaba huir de su mirada.

El la obligó a que lo mirara.

− Oye, cariño…. Lo siento, si es que estoy yendo demasiado rápido. Si estoy haciendo algo que te incomode, dímelo y pararé. No quiero lastimarte.

− No, por favor. No te detengas. − Ran se volvió a verlo y sonrió al ver notar que él estaba rojo, del mismo modo que ella −. Es sólo que es mi primera vez… tu sabes…

Shinichi se puso más rojo. No podía haber una situación más embarazosa para él que esta.

− Pues, no. No lo sé, porque tampoco he hecho esto con nadie, cariño, así que tú dime si te hago daño.

− Yo… ¿seré la primera? − Ran no pudo evitar el tono de sorpresa de su voz.

Shinichi sólo se rió.

− Pues claro que si, tonta. ¿Tan mujeriego parezco? Esto demuestra, que siempre has estado en mi corazón, Ran. Supongo que siempre estuve esperando este momento, para compartirlo solo contigo.

Ella casi se derrite con sus palabras. Se le abalanzó y lo besó con todas sus ganas.

− Te amo. Y estoy más que dispuesta que a entregarte mi cuerpo, Shinichi. Quiero que me hagas tuya.

Shinichi se asombró un poco por sus palabras pero le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo. Lo profundizó, y tomó sus labios entre los suyos, succionándolos con delicadeza.

Cuando se quedó sin aire, bajó la vista hacia el pecho de ella.

Lanzó un suspiro a modo de sorpresa, cuando vio su sostén de delicado encaje, no pudo evitarlo y tomó de uno de los pequeños tirantes mirando divertido a Ran, que volvía a ponerse más roja que un tomate.

− ¿Idea de Sonoko?

Ella sólo asintió y quiso taparse con sus brazos pero Shinichi se lo impidió besándola de nuevo.

− No, no te escondas de mí. Eres hermosa…

Volvió a comenzar a darle besos por todo su rostro, y a lo largo del contorno de su corpiño.

Por suerte, tenía el broche por delante así que no tardaría mucho en desabrocharlo, pero antes de hacerlo, guió las manos de ella hacia su pecho.

Ran lo miró sorprendida.

− Tú también, cariño. Puedes desnudarme.

Se miraron fijamente unos segundos antes de que Ran asintiera; cómo pudo se incorporó hasta quedar casi sentada con él aún sobre sus piernas.

Antes de que la vergüenza pudiera con ella, se animó y tomó la remera de Shinichi entre sus manos y se la levantó hasta quitársela por la cabeza.

Ver su pecho desnudo, y sentir su calidez tan cerca, finalmente terminó con todos su temores.

No lo puedo evitar y se abalanzó sobre él, rodeándole el pecho musculoso con sus brazos.

Le dejó un suave beso sobre su corazón, al parecer tan acelerado como el de ella.

− Tú también eres hermoso para mí, Shinichi.

Él se quedó de piedra al sentir sus caricias, pero le levantó el rostro de nuevo para besarla.

− Supongo que estamos destinados a estar juntos entonces

….

Shinichi intentó ir lo más lento que pudo. Pero todo el tiempo le pareció una tortuta.

Entre besos y caricias, finalmente se habían desnudado por completo.

Cuando la tuvo desvergonzadamente estirada sobre el sofá, notó como su piel blanca parecía resplandecer sobre la tela oscura.

Ya no pudo aguantarse más y se abalanzó sobre sus pechos de nuevo.

Como lo había sospechado, eran más suaves y sensibles de lo que había pensado.

Lo había comprobado, la primera vez que se los había besado, tiernamente tomando la suave carne entre sus labios.

Ran no pudo evitar entremeterse contra su dulce caricia.

− Shinichi…

− Shs… cariño. Esto te gusta ¿no es cierto? − mientras Shinichi besaba uno de sus pechos, su otra mano masajeaba suavemente el otro.

Sabía que no iba a poder contenerse más, y ella tampoco..

Siguió dándole besos a lo largo de todo su pecho, bajo por sobre su abdomen y siguió descendiendo.

Antes de que ella pudiera pararlo, separó sus piernas y también se dedicó a besarle entre ellas.

Ran lanzó un gemido de sorpresa, pero cuando intentó ponerle sus manos encima para apartarlas, él siguió con sus húmedos besos, volviéndola loca.

− Shinichi por favor….

− Sh… quiero prepararte lo más posible cariño. No quiero hacerte daño. − finalmente, y a regañadientes, levantó su rostro y la besó en los labios.

Ran sintió su propio sabor en ellos.

− Ya Shinichi, no juegues más conmigo..

Él se rió débilmente al notar su necesidad.

− Desesperada… ¿quién lo diría?

Ran iba a protestar cuando él la volvió a besar, quitándole el aliento.

− ¿Estás lista cariño?

Finalmente él se acomodó de modo de que su miembro quedó entre sus piernas, acariciándola. A modo de respuesta, ella posó sus brazos a los costados de su cintura y asintió, ansiosa.

− Estoy lista.

Shinichi se tomó unos segundos para mirarla a los ojos y finalmente empujó para adentrarse en ella. Un gruñido de satisfacción salió de sus labios.

Era maravilloso, más de lo que había esperado. Estar dentro, sentirla tan suave….

Se detuvo unos momentos, antes de seguir empujando y no pudo evitar entremeterse al tiempo en que Ran lanzaba un leve quejido de dolor y le daba un fuerte apretón a su cintura para luego rodearlo por la espalda. Sintió sus uñas, clavándose sobre su piel.

− ¿Estás bien, Ran? Siento haberte echo daño

− Sí… − ella levantó la cabeza que había apoyado sobre su pecho al abrazarlo −. Sólo se siente extraño, pero por favor no te detengas.

Él bajó la cabeza y la besó, al tiempo que comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella.

Depositó suaves besos a los largo de sus pechos mientras seguía con sus movimientos, sus caderas parecían haber perdido el control, sobre todo cuando Ran había comenzado a responderle.

Los dos comenzaron a moverse al unísono, y Shinichi sabía que no tardarían en acabar.

Ya sin aliento, tomó los brazos de Ran y los posó por encima de su cabeza.

Quería observarla a pleno en el momento en que se corriera.

Ya sin aliento, exhaustos, y con sus cuerpos húmedos, se miraron a los ojos.

Ran no pudo evitar estremecerse, sensibilizada a los suaves movimientos de su amado. Shinichi ya no se contuvo más y dio sus últimas embestidas; pudo sentir claramente cómo ella también se contraía contra él y fue más que suficiente para mandarlos a ambos al éxtasis.

* * *

tomatazos¿? aaj es la primera vez q escribo algo asi. espero q no hay sido tan horrible :P


End file.
